Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a pulse-signal recovering device with a time-interleaving scheme, and more particularly, to a pulse-signal recovering device with a time-interleaving scheme and a method thereof capable of improving a signal to noise ratio while shortening time consumed to recover received pulse signals, by simultaneously sensing signal levels of the received pulse signals at several positions by configuring a plurality of track and hold units in parallel in a receiver of a radar with an impulse scheme.
A radar with an impulse scheme for sensing signal levels of pulse signals with a very narrow pulse width is difficult to process received impulse signals using a general over-sampling type ADC since the frequency bandwidth of the impulse signal is very wide. Therefore, most of the radars with the impulse scheme process the received impulse signals using a sub-sampling scheme.
A radar with a sub-sampling scheme samples the received pulse signals using clock signals having a slight time offset in pulse repetition interval (PRI), thereby recovering pulse signals having a wide pulse width.
However, in order to increase receiver performance of the radar with a sub-sampling scheme, the time difference between the received pulse signals and the PRI of a transmitter are to be minimized, but the time consumed to recover the received pulse signals is increased accordingly.